Cumpleaños
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [Sasunaru][oneshot]Naruto duda en darle su regalo de cumpleaños a Sasuke, aunque este ya se encargará de encontrarlo sin darse cuenta [¡feliz cumpleaños zahia!]


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno este cortito oneshot, lo he hecho en menos de una hora, y va para Zahia, que ayer fue su cumpleaños y se me olvidó completamente, mil perdones chica, tengo la cabeza a las tres de la tarde UU Como me pediste un sasunaru aquí lo tienes, también dijiste un itagaa pero yo como ya os hice uno pues venga, además que no tengo tiempo de un lemon, gomen UU_**

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

Los rayos de luz dieron directamente con la redondita carita de Naruto, con un gesto molesto arrugó los labios y se frotó los ojos, había pasado toda la noche en vela y lo último que le apetecía era tener que despertarse porque el sol le hubiera declarado la guerra. Se quedó unos momentos quieto, dejando únicamente notar su pecho levantarse por la respiración. De pronto pegó un salto de la cama y miró la hora del reloj, era media mañana y contra mas tardara mas problemas tendría para dárselo, aunque ya sabía que mala leche se gastaba el Uchiha cuando tenía sueño y le despertaban. Quiso bajar tan rápido de la cama que se lió con las sabanas y terminó dándose un piño contra el suelo. Balbuceó cosas incomprensibles y no actas para menores de edad mientras se volvía a poner de pie y buscaba su ropa por el suelo. Cuando la encontró casi debajo de la cama salió corriendo a la ducha, tendría que apresurarse para ser el primero y al que menos atención prestara.

**--**

Dos golpecitos en la puerta despertaron al Uchiha de su cómodo sueño. Intentó ignorarlo, dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, pero para su desgracia estos vinieron más seguidos y acompañados de las voces chillonas de Ino y Sakura, que parecían taladrarle los oídos. Hoy cumplía los 19 y lo que menos le apetecía es que aquella niñatas le interrumpieran sus deseados sueños (que soñará para que le gusten tanto? UU). Cuando veía que no tendría más remedio que echarlas a patadas y llenar de sangre la entrada de su casa, se levantó, se puso simplemente unos pantalones, así a lo mejor morían desangradas a base de un derrame nasal, y se encaminó hacia a la puerta, abriéndola con la cara más sombría que había puesto en toda su vida.

Las chicas al verlo dieron saltitos y le colocaron frente a sus ojos una bolsa rosita, regalo que habían echo entre las dos.

**-¡Sasuke-kun, te he traído un regalo por tu cumpleaños, felicidades!-,** gritó Ino, emocionada.

Sakura la empujó con el ceño fruncido ¿pero que se creía esa?

**-Oye que yo he pagado la mitad, Ino-cerda-.**

**-Si pero yo lo escogí, Sakura-frentuda-.**

El pobre Uchiha estaba harto de aquellas niñas, aunque crecieran seguirían siendo igual de infantiles, cansado de tanto alboroto frente a su casa, agarró la bolsa y cerró con la puerta cuidadosamente, para que no se dieran cuenta.

Ambas seguían peleándose hasta que la pelirosa empujó a su amiga y se volvió hacia donde tendría que estar su amado Sasuke, sonrió y se acomodó el pelito sensualmente tras la oreja.

**-Bueno feliz cumpleaños Sasuke… ¿kun?-,** miró hacia los lados igual que ahora hacía Ino, **-¿Dónde está?-,** preguntó extrañada.

La rubia totalmente fastidiada se cruzó de brazos y echó la cara hacia otro lado, siempre tenía Sakura que fastidiarlo todo.

**-Seguro que se ha metido de nuevo en la casa al ver lo fea que eres-,** gruñó Ino, dirigiéndose a su casa mientras pegaba patadas a todas las piedras del camino.

**-¡Aquí la única fea que hay eres tú!-,** corrió hasta alcanzarla y las dos caminaron juntas, echando finalmente un largo suspiro, ¿Por qué sería Sasuke-kun tan frío con ellas? (porque no os soporta? XD)

Cerca de ahí, mas concretamente detrás del contenedor de basura estaba Naruto, agarrando con fuerza una cajita dorada, sudaba a mares y no sabía que hacer ¿si a ellas que le habrían traído un pedazo de regalo las había ignorados, entonces a él, que solo…? Sin más levantó la tapadera de aquel contenedor y tiró la pequeña cajita dorada al interior, no tenía valor para dárselo y menos coraje para soporta como engreídamente se enfada o simplemente se riera de él.

Al final lo dejó allí y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos hasta su casa, no tenía mas asunto la cosa.

**--**

Sasuke dejó la bolsa a un lado y se sentó en el amplio sofá, miraba el techo sin dejar que su expresión dijera mucho de sus pensamientos. Tenía que reconocerlo, hubiera deseado que en vez de aquellas niñas, fuera Naruto el que llegara con su regalo, que seguramente al venir de él sería una tontería, pero bueno, era suyo después de todo.

Con gesto pesado agarró la bolsa y se la colocó en el regazo, sacó de ella un pequeño paquetito que abrió sin muchas ganas, arrancó el papel de regalo y lo metió en la bolsa. Se sorprendió al verlo, era un marco de plata con una hermosa foto de todos sus compañeros, no solo el equipo siete, si no todos los amigos de Konoha, ahora lo entendía, Ino seguramente habría escogido el marco, que había que reconocer que era una belleza, pero esa foto solo podría haberla puesto Sakura, a veces le crispaba los nervios, pero era la única mujer que permitía que se le acercara, si era única.

Después de todo no tendría que haberlas echado, aun así colocó el cuadro en la estantería del salón y metió el papel y la bolsa en la bolsa de basura, que preparada descansaba para ser sacada a fuera. La cerró bien y se encaminó a la puerta, mirando antes que no hubiera ninguna loca suelta por ahí, bajó rápido los escalones y llegó al contenedor, ya tenía la bolsa levantada para echarla cuando algo brilló en el interior, era una cajita que había sobre todos los restos, seguramente la acaban de echar. Sin saber porque le creaba tanta curiosidad, la cogió y posteriormente echó su bolsa encima.

Miró de nuevo hacia los lados deseando que nadie lo hubiera visto recoger algo de la basura y se metió rápidamente en su casa, se encaminó al mismo sillón y se sentó allí, mirándola. (¡mi tesooooro… goluuum! Jajaja gomen gomen tenía que ponerlo XD)

**-Felicidades…-,** leyó que ponía en una pequeño papel naranja que había pegado a la parte superior.

Estuvo a punto de tirarla nuevamente cuando se dio cuanta del color del papel "naranja" ¿sería ese regalo para él? Pues llevaba todas las papeletas para ello, estaba en el contenedor de al lado de su casa, sobre toda la basura cuestión de que lo acababan de echar, y encima el mismo día de su cumpleaños ¿que mas pruebas necesitaba para saber que aquel regalo era suyo?

**-¡Kuso! ¿quién puede haber sido el dobe que lo ha tirado?-,** cogió la tapa y la quitó, asomándose para ver el interior, vacío, **-¿vacío?-,** se rió de sí por ser tan idiota, **-que tontería-,** sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que buscar ¿buscar que?

Le dio la vuelta, la puso de lado, la agitó, la miró por fuera, tres dedos de profundidad y después la miró por dentro, apenas dos… allí había gato encerrado.

Con la uña rascó el interior de la caja, levantando la pequeña capita dorada y dejando ver una sobrecito de nuevo y como no, naranja. Aquello le emocionó, le gustaban los acertijos, saber que había dado con ella y después había acertado la forma de encontrar la carta, le estaba gustando.

Miró la cubierta del sobre, no había absolutamente nada, lo abrió y se encontró con un pequeño papelito, la mitad de media cuartilla. Rió entre dientes y lo desplegó, encontrándose con unas pequeñas frases escritas con caligrafía minúscula.

"_Ya sabes que no tengo dinero y decidí que la leyeras en privado porque me daba vergüenza, jeje. Perdón por haber salido de tu casa corriendo después de dártela, pero la culpa la tienes tú por ser tan ¡baaaaaka! Verás, la cajita parece que está vacía pero… no lo está, dentro de ella estuve toda la noche guardando mis recuerdos contigo, los malos y los buenos, sabes que aunque seas un teme, para mí siempre serás lo mas importante, bueno, jeje, me dejo de tonterías ¡feliz cumpleaños, dattebayo!"_

Cuando terminó de leerla las manos del Uchiha temblaban, una pequeña lágrima había caído sobre el papelito, mojándolo. Mantenía una sonrisa, que le daba un aspecto algo sorprendente al contemplar también las rebeldes perlas que descendían por sus blancas mejillas.

**-Dobe, tenía que ser tuyo, esta tontería no se le podía ocurrir a nadie mas-,** disimuladamente con las manos se limpió los ojos y se quedó observando la cajita dorada, **-recuerdos ¿eh?-,** volvió a sonreír, su pecho palpitaba como loco demostrándole que estaba sumamente conmovido por aquel regalo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

De repente sintió un ruido en la calle, y sin poder contenerse salió corriendo con la cajita en la mano.

Naruto tenía completamente la cabeza metida en el contenedor, como loco apartaba las bolsas para intentar encontrar la cajita ¿y si Sasuke la veía? Además que la carta estaba escrita creyendo que se la entregaría en mano ¿ahora que haría? Hombre el Uchiha no se pondría a mirar en la basura pero…. Se asomó tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae dentro, menos mal que alguien lo agarró de la pierna y estiró de él, hasta sacarlo.

**-Arigato-,** dijo sin siquiera mirar quién lo había ayudado, estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que estaba atontado, mas que de costumbre vamos.

**-¿Buscabas algo, dobe?-,** Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras ocultaba la cajita detrás de su espalda.

Naruto al reconocer la voz lo miró veloz, tragando saliva por el tonillo entre burlón y tierno que había tenido la pregunta. Se ruborizó y empezó a rascarse con nerviosismo la nuca, intentando pensar que excusa poner para haber registrado en la basura de la puerta de su casa.

**-Buenos días, Sasuke-baka, yo esto… es que el otro día… tiré un zumo que me estaba bebiendo y quería… ¡recogerlo porque me faltaba una etiqueta más para ganarme un semana entera de zumos gratis!-,** dijo sonriendo como si hubiera dado con la respuesta correcta.

**-Mmm…-,** se quedó pensativo, **-no sabía que eras tan pobre como para tener que registrar en la basura-,** el rubio ofendido arrugó el ceño, aunque se mordió la lengua, no podría contarle la verdad, **-bueno da igual… yo creía que buscabas…-,** se dio la vuelta y cuando casi iba a llegar a la puerta de su casa levantó la cajita dorada, **-esto-.**

**-¡YAAAAAAA!-,** el chillido que metió Naruto fue atronador, tanto como para que los vecinos se asomaran a la calle a ver que pasaba.

Naruto no hacía más que correr en busca de Sasuke para arrebatarle la cajita, su cara completamente roja, a punto de explotar. El Uchiha avergonzado por el grito que había dado el rubio y la mirada de tantos curiosos, lo cogió de la camiseta y casi colgando, ya que los pies de zorrito no rozaban el suelo, lo entró en la casa.

**-¿Estas loco?-,** gruñó escondiendo de nueva cuenta la cajita mientras veía como graciosamente el rubio casi lloraba porque no podía cogerla.

**-¿No la habrás abierto, cierto?-,** levantó la mano y se le volvió a escapar, ahora rodeaba el cuello de Sasuke para poder cogerla, ya que se la había puesto detrás de la cabeza, demasiado alto para el alcance de Naruto.

**-Si la he abierto, por cierto, muy tierna carta, casi se me saltan las lágrimas, jeje-,** reía burlón, agarrándolo de la cintura para que no saltara y poder cogerla.

**-¡Arg, te odio, Sasuke-teme!-,** avergonzado quedó quieto, agachando la cabeza y con los brazos aun alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

**-Eso no es lo que parecía en la carta-,** Naruto levantó la vista y lo escudriñó con vergüenza, sin embargo ahora Sasuke estaba serio, se curvó y llegó hasta la oreja del rubio, **-si quieres desde ahora, podemos llenarla de recuerdos mas tiernos entre nosotros-,** se separó dejando a un Naruto atontado y dejó la cajita abierta sobre el mueble de la entrada, después volvió a colocarse frente a él.

Uzumaki abrió los ojos ampliamente y cogiendo por fin lo que había querido decir se sonrojó y lo señaló descaradamente con un dedo.

**-¡Eso ha sonado a proposición indecorosa, dattebayo!-,** gritó.

"_Que cortito que es el pobre"_ pensó el moreno, acercándose más hasta agarrarlo de la cintura y apretarlo todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Naruto cerró la boca de golpe y volvió a sonrojarse, notando la inmensa calidez del Uchiha, aunque hubo algo que le enterneció completamente, pues aunque fuera tan frío por fuera el corazón de su amigo palpitaba feroz, demostrando lo nervioso que estaba. Sin más, Naruto se echó en él, escuchándolo de rebotar.

**-No es una proposición indecorosa… yo… esto… es que hace un tiempo me dí dado cuenta de que… me gustas Naruto, por fin he podido comprender porque nos hemos cuidado tanto el uno al otro, por eso…-,** tragó saliva y levantó la morenita barbilla del rubio, que lo miraba ansioso porque continuara, aunque de su cara no desaparecía esa hermosa sonrisa, **-¿quiero que seamos más que amigos? Si tú quieres por supuesto-.**

El Uchiha sin esperárselo comenzó a sonrojarse tanto que le produjo una carcajada a Naruto, quién feliz le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió sonreírle zorrunamente.

**-Por supuesto que si, podemos ser como hermanos, aunque yo ya te consideraba uno-,** comentó pensativo mientras se tocaba la barbilla. Sasuke casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

**-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Yo no te quiero como a un hermano, lo que yo quiero es que seas mi novio, dobe!-,** estaba tan enfadado por su tontura que no había controlado sus palabras y lo había soltado todo en una confesión la mar de vergonzosa, quedó paralizado, pidiendo que se le tragara la tierra, si no podría a Kami-sama en su lista de próximas venganzas.

**-Jajajajajajajaja-,** Naruto se destornillaba de la risa mientras el moreno se soplaba el puño para darle un buen castañazo, **-¡baka eso ya lo sabía, estaba bromeando, jajaja!-.**

**-¡No le veo el chiste!-,** gritó antes de lanzarle un puñetazo, que hábilmente Naruto esquivó.

Sin previo aviso se colgó de su cuello y hundió su boca en la contraria, dándole un profundo beso. Se agarró a los azulinos cabellos y aprovechó el quejido ahogado de Sasuke para meter su lengua, que juguetonamente buscaba la tranquila de su compañero. El Uchiha no se lo esperaba pero el caliente cuerpo que tenía contra él le despertó del trance, lo atrapó por la cintura y en un brusco movimiento lo lanzó contra la pared, aplastándolo entre ella y su fuerte torso. Las pálidas manos se colaron por debajo de la sudadera naranja, recorriendo aquella amplia espalda morena, con tono tibio que era encantador, después bajó hasta el redondito trasero apretándolo con fuerza. Naruto gimió al contacto y sus ojazos azules se abrieron para chocar con los profundos de Sasuke, se sintió morir en aquel momento, ser engullido por ellos. El mayor dio por terminado el beso, retirándose un poco y observando como el rubio lamía los restos de saliva que le caían por la barbilla.

**-Esto… Sasuke… eso ha sido ¡sorprendente!-,** gritó emocionado, quería mucho más.

Este únicamente se dio la vuelta y se olió los brazos con cara de asco.

**-Me has pegado el olor a mierda ¿a quién se le ocurre meterse de cabeza en un contenedor de basura?-,** sin escuchar la respuesta y gruñendo se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Naruto sintió su cara arder y casi echar humo por las orejas, ese Uchiha del demonio sabía perfectamente como cortar las mejores escenas, aunque… lo mismo había echo él antes, pero reírse de Sasuke era divertido, de él no tanto, o eso pensaba XD. Encorajado decidió seguirle, aunque el moreno ya salía con dos toallas bajo el brazo y se encaminaba al cuarto de baño.

**-¿Sasuke-teme, que haces?-,** con un dedito en la boca esperó sin maldad alguna, a que le contestará.

Sasuke abrió el agua caliente y dejó que la bañera se llenara, después con un sonrisa picarona levantó las toallas y como si tal cosa…

**-Empezar a llenar la cajita con momentos placenteros, jeje-.**

De un estirón atrajo a Naruto hacia él y lo abrazó, intentando quitarle la ropa a pesar de todo lo que se movía.

**-No… no Sasuke, ¡ahí no! ah… ah… no no… Sasuke… ¡Ahhhhh!-. **

"_maldita sea la hora que pensé en regalarle esa caja"_ pensó Naruto con lagrimones en los ojos.

**--**

**_Gomen por la mierda de final XD, no se me ocurría otra cosa, que quieres que te diga UU, gomen Zahia, seguro que esperabas otra cosa, pero la ero-sensei no esta ahora para lemon, así que tendrás que conformarte con un shonen-ai, que tampoco no esta mal ¿no? También pedir perdón por lo cursi que ha sido el regalo de Naruto XD pero es que él lo pensó sanamente pero claro, Sasuke creyó otra cosa, y claro, así terminaron XD me ha gustado ponerlos peleándose, es un gusto añadido al morbo de la pareja, jojo. Bueno, espero que te guste, gomen por el retraso. _**

_**La semana que viene colgaré el final de "mis ojos serán tu guía", será largo para disculparme por los tres meses UU**_


End file.
